To Claim What's Yours
by Water Angel
Summary: Angelus comes back and decides to get something he's always wanted with a little help from Spike. An W/S/Aus fic. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Title: To Claim What's Yours

Title: To Claim What's Yours

Author:Phoenix Redfern

E-mail: phoenix_redfern@hotmail.com

Pairing: W/Aus/S

Rating: R

Summery: Angelus comes back and decides to get something he's always wanted with a little help from Spike.

Spoilers:After Season 4 finale

Authors notes:Tara and Willow never dated.They're friends, but nothing more.Oz left and Willow hasn't really got over it although she hides her pain well.Spike and Willow are good friends.

Disclaimer:I own nothing, although that doesn't mean I wish I didn't

Status:Unfinished

**Part 1**

Willow walked into Giles' apartment and flopped down on the sofa.Giles looked up from the books that he was researching and saw the sullen look on her face.

"Is there anything wrong Willow?"He asked.

Willow's head snapped around at the sound of Giles' voice."No, I just didn't sleep well last night.Where are the others?"

"They're on their way here now.I need you to go onto the computer to try and find any unexplained deaths that have happened around Sunnydale recently."

"Sure, I can do that."Willow said going to the computer."What kind of time frame are we looking at?Six months, one year?"

"No more than six months I think.Then go into the coroner's file if you find anything and tell me what you find."

Before he could say anything else.The front door burst open and Buffy, Riley, Xander and Anya came in looing a little worse for ware.

"Giles we saw it?"Xander exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it was huge!It fought really well; we barely made a mark on it.We're lucky we got away as it is."Riley said.

"And it was ugly!"Buffy exclaimed."Spike's coming out of its head and these little beady eyes.Something looking like that shouldn't go out in public."

"Getting of the subject there, Buff," Xander stated.

"Yes you are."Giles said."I need more information from you.Did it have any sort of powers?"He started going through a pile of books on the table.

"It was about seven feet tall, with spikes coming out of the top of its head and going about half was down its back.Buffy was right, it was ugly."

"Yes, yes, we've gathered that it wasn't the best looking creature on earth," Giles said impatiently.

"It was really strong.Buffy broke off one of the spikes on its back and it grew back!Right in front of our eyes!It wasn't the most comforting site."Xander said shuddering.

"Interesting," Giles stated with raised eyebrows."You're saying that it regenerated itself?Well that certainly narrows it down a bit."

"It reminds me of a demon I knew ages ago."Anya said.

"Really?What type of demon was it?"Giles asked.

"Oh I don't know.Why would I remember something like that?I was only about two hundred at the time that was a long time ago.But if I remember, you'll be the first one I call."Anya said.

"Well I guess we should try to find it."Giles said."Grab a book everyone.Willow can you try to find that information on the net?"

"Sure, I get right on it."Willow said, firing up the computer and logging onto the net.

*********

15 minutes later

"I think I found something."Willow said from the computer.

"What is it?"Giles said coming over to her.Everyone else also gathered around the computer screen.

"Over the past five months, five people have died."Willow began."They all seem to have died on the same day, but a month apart."

"One died a month," Giles said to himself.

"So this demon could be doing some sort of ritual."Buffy said.

"Yes, but what kind of ritual."Giles said."I'll keep looking for the demon, maybe when I find it, we'll be able to find out what it wants."

"Oh, Oh, Oh!"Anya said tapping her head."I remember what the demon was called!"She sounded very pleased with herself.

"Well what was it!"Giles said when she said nothing else.

"It was a Coswick demon."Anya said.

"Thankyou."Giles went over to his books to start more research.Xander and Anya went with him, but Buffy and Riley stayed with Willow.

"How did the people die Will?"Buffy asked.

"Wait a second I'll find out.Oh, ew!"Willow exclaimed."Yuck!That's disgusting."

"What is it!"Riley asked.

"They were gutted.They're stomachs were ripped open and their intestines were taken out."Willow said.

"Ew."Buffy said softly.

"So maybe this demon is trying to make a really long straw with people's intestines."Xander said.Everyone looked at him horrified."Well if you see the humour in it…" he said softly.

"That's gross Xander."Willow said softly.

All of a sudden the front door the Giles apartment burst open and Spike walked in."It's okay now, life can continue!Spike is here now!"He said.

"Well now I know that I'll be able to sleep better at night."Buffy said sarcastically.

"Not that you do much sleeping eh Slutty?"Spike said rasing his eyebrows a few times.

"Stop it Spike," Willow said softly.

"Hah!Willow told you to shut up!"Buffy said triumphantly."She doesn't really like you."

"She loves me Slayer.Don't you Red?"Spike said, making kissing noises at Willow.

"With all my heart."Willow said laughing softly.

"See told you."Spike said to Buffy.

"Could you please stop acting like children?"Giles said, "We have a lot of work to do.We have to find this demon."

"I found it!"Xander exclaimed half and hour later.

"Coswick demon."Giles said reading from the book."Every one hundred years they need the intestines of five people to remain alive.After they obtain the five intestines they go into hibernation for another one hundred years until they need the intestines again."

"Well since they already have the five intestines, then we don't need to be here anymore."Anya said."Come on Xander, we can go have sex now."

"Anya!"Xander moaned."Do you have to announce things like that in front of people?There's a time and a place for things like that, and this isn't one of them."

"Actually Anya is right, you can all leave now.Since the demon has been sated there's nothing we can do.Go home and enjoy the rest of your night."Giles said packing up his books.

"Okay!"Buffy said, and within seconds her Riley, Xander and Anya had left.

"Well they certainly didn't want to be here."Spike said.

"Spike, don't be mean.They obviously had plans."Willow said.

"Well since you are stuck with nothing to do, your coming back to my apartment and were going to have a video fest."Spike said rubbing his hands together.

Willow laughed."Ever since you got that membership to the video store, you're practically there all the time."

"Well you are about to benefit from that tonight my dear, because we are going there now to get some video's."

"Okay then."Willow said getting her jacket to leave with Spike.Spike got a weird look on his face."Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."He said,"Let's go."But it wasn't fine because Spike just had a feeling he had only had once before.When Angel had lost his soul.His Sire was back.


	2. Phone Calls

Part 2

**Part 2**

** **

"Spike, what's wrong?"Willow asked chewing on some popcorn while she and Spike watched 'Interview wit the Vampire'.Spike who usually loved the movie, which he said was so fake was strangely quiet."You've barely said more than two words since we left Giles house."

"Nothing's wrong," he responded.

Willow gave him a look that said 'do you think I'm stupid?'

Spike sighed, I can't get anything past you can I?"

"Nope," Willow grinned.

"Before we left Giles' house I got this really weird feeling in my stomach."

"Yeah you had a really funny look on your face."Willow pointed out."What do you think it was?"

"Angel,"

"Angel?"Willow frowned."What does he have to do with this?"

"He has everything to do with it, because the last time I got that feeling was when he and Slutty made with the whoopee."

"Whoopee?"Willow questioned, then gasped."You mean that Angel's lost his soul?"

"That's exactly what I mean." Spike said."The poofs soul is gone, vanished, disappeared.

"This isn't good," Willow babbled getting up from the couch and pacing around the room."If Angel's lost his soul, then that means that Angelus is back and he's going to come back and kill us all!He might have even already killed Cordelia and Wesley!"

Spike jumped up from the couch and grabbed Willow by her shoulders."Willow!Calm down.Nothing bad is going to happen to you, I'll make sure of that.You just need to calm down.I'll know if Angel gets close to us, I'll be able to feel him okay?So just calm down."He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

Willow hugged him back tight.She loved the smell and feel of him; he always made her feel so good.It was a shame that he doesn't feel the same way about me, Willow thought sadly to herself.She pulled away from him slowly, taking a deep breath."We better go tell Buffy and Giles about this so they can prepare for what might happen."She headed for the door.

Spike seemed a bit hesitant to go with her, but shrugged his shoulders and followed her to Giles.

*******

"What do you mean Angel's lost his soul?"Buffy demanded.

"It's gone, poof, disappeared, no longer there."Spike said sarcastically. 

"I new he had lost his soul when he came here before to talk to Buffy."Riley said nodding his head.

"No," Willow said, "Spike said that he only lost it recently.So that means that he still had it when he was here before." 

"Well…" Spike started."I'm not really sure about that."

"What do you mean?"Buffy asked hesitantly.

"It means that I'm not really sure when he lost his soul, but it has been for a little while."Spike responded.

"So he could have had no soul when he came here before!"Buffy shrieked."And you just decided to keep this little tid bit to yourself!He could have killed us all!Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I wasn't sure," Spike said. 

"Then what made you so sure tonight?"Willow asked softly, hurt that he didn't tell them about Angel before.They could have all died and he didn't even care.Well, I guess that proves that he doesn't like you after all, Willow thought to herself.

Spike didn't see the hurt in Willow's eyes because he was looking at Buffy who was currently glaring at him, but he answered her question anyway, "Because he sent out… I don't really know how to explain it, but it let me know that he was back.Before he was hiding I guess you would say, he didn't let me know that he was back."

"So you didn't know."Giles said.

"No, I didn't."

"So why did he let you know that he was back now?Why didn't he let you know he was back as soon as he got back?"Giles wondered.

"I don't know.He has to have some reason for keeping this from me though."Spike said."Maybe he's not going to even come here.Maybe he just going to leave all of you alone."

"I seriously doubt that."Buffy said.

"Wait Buffy, maybe Spike's right.If he's been back for a while now and hasn't come after us before now, then maybe he really has lost interest in us."

"What about Cordelia and Wesley?"Willow asked.

"What do you mean Willow?"Buffy frowned.

"I mean that if Angelus really has come back and they don't know about it, then they could be in serious danger."

"Oh God!"Buffy exclaimed, "I never even thought of that.We need to call them now."Buffy grabbed the phone of Giles' desk and punched in the numbers for Angel's place.When the operator's voice came on the line saying that the number she was trying to call was no longer connected, Buffy yelled and hung up."The number doesn't exist any more!"

"Of course it doesn't exist."Willow said taking the phone from Buffy."Angel's building was blown up.They're using Cordelia's number for the moment."Willow dialled the number to Cordelia's house.

"Angel Investigation's, we help the helpless, also Cordelia's house."Cordelia's voice came over the phone, awfully cheerful.

"Hi, Cordelia, it's Willow."

"Oh, Willow, hey, how's it going?" 

"Fine, look I have a question to asked you, it might seem a little strange, but please just answer me."

"Okay shoot," Cordelia said sounding a little nervous.

"Are you alright Cordelia?"Willow heard Angel's voice in the background.

"Yeah I'm fine."She said."Willow's on the phone."

"Willow?"Angel's voice sounded husky and Willow frowned, she could have sworn that it wasn't like that before."How is she?"

"Fine.Wait a minute Angel you can talk to her after me if you want.What were you saying Willow?"

"Well I was just wondering how Angel is?"Willow said.

"Angel?He's fine.Why wouldn't he be?"Cordelia frowned.

"I just wanted to ask you if you had noticed anything different about him lately?Maybe he's been a bit restless?"Willow asked almost fearfully.

"No he's fine, why wouldn't he be?"Cordelia asked confused."You can talk to him if you like."

"No it's okay!Really Cordelia, don't worry." Willow started, but Cordelia had already give the phone to Angel."

"Willow?What's going on?Is everyone okay?"Angel asked his voice worried.

From the tone of his voice Willow was sure that it was Angel she was speaking to because Angelus' voice had sounded different."No Angel everything's been fine.How is it working out of Cordelia's place?"

Everyone in Giles' apartment seemed shocked that Willow was talking to Angel.They didn't think that he would still be there at Cordelia's.

"Things are fine here.How are you Willow?"Angel's voice defiantly sounded huskier than it had before.

"I'm fine Angel.How are you?" Willow asked nervously.

"I'm good."He laughed."I'm great, things are going good."

"That's great Angel.Could you put Cordelia on for a minute, I need to ask her something."Willow asked.

"Sure," he handed the phone to Cordelia.

"Yeah Willow?"Cordelia asked.

"When did Angel get so happy?He was laughing just now."Willow said.

"I know, he's been like that all night."Cordelia said.Willow's eyes opened wide in alarm but Cordelia continued on."I think I let him have too much coffee.He's had a least four cups so far, so I think I should keep it away from him at the moment."

"Okay, thanks Cordelia.I better go, I have homework to do."Willow said sounding happier.

"Okay, bye Willow."She hung up the phone

Willow turned around to face the others, smiling."I think everything's okay.I mean, I was worried there for a second when Angel laughed, but Cordelia told me that he was on a major caffeine high, so there was nothing to worry about.And she said that he hasn't been acting different or anything lately.So there seems to be nothing wrong.You must have been wrong Spike."

"Yeah, I guess I was."Spike said shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I'm stuck with you until someone else decides to come along all kill all of you.What a shame."

Everyone laughed, even if some of it was a bit forced.


	3. Uncertanity

Part 3

**Part 3**

** **

"I can't believe that," Cordelia said laughing.

"Can't believe what?"Angel asked.

"Willow called to see how you were doing," Cordelia's smile changed to a frown."I wonder why she would do that?"

"She was probably worried because of what happened with the office.It blew up and that was my place so Willow was worried."Angel said."It's nothing to worry about Cordelia."

Cordelia looked at Angel strangely but let the matter drop.

"What are we going to do for a while?"Cordelia said."I mean as much as I love having you hear, you seem to take up a lot of the hot water when you shower in the morning."

"I do not!"Angel cried.

Cordelia snorted, "Yeah right.You don't use a lot of hot water, and I'm dating Wesley."

"Really?I didn't know that.Well I guess you two will be happy together." 

"Ha, ha, funny man."Cordelia said.She was about to say more but a vision hit her."Ah!"

Angel caught her before she hit the floor and waited patiently for the vision to finish.The vision went on longer than any others and Angel was getting annoyed.When it stopped as suddenly as it had come, Angel wasn't surprised.

"God!"Cordelia cried."The Oracles are dead.You think that these things would stop!"

"Cordelia, the Oracles died.Not the Powers That Be.You're still going to get visions."Angel explained patiently.

"Oh, well that's not good."

"What did you see?"

"Sunnydale."Was all Cordelia would say.

"And?"Angel prompted.

"I don't know.The vision went o for ages, but the only thing I can remember is Sunnydale.That's weird."Cordelia sounded confused.

"You didn't see anything else?A demon?Anyone fighting it?"Angel asked.

"No.I can't remember anything else.The only thing I can remember is Sunnydale.But I did feel a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, it's hard to explain.I felt fear, a hole lot of fear.And something I can't really explain."Cordelia said.

"Well, what was it?" Angel asked impatiently.

"Happiness, joy, exhilaration.Of course that could have come from the thing that was making the fear.It was very confusing.We'd better, call Giles and tell him about this." 

"Yeah," Angel said distracted."No wait, I'll go to Sunnydale and help them.Theis thing seems pretty bad and they might need my help."

******* 

"You see Spike, you had nothing to worry about."Willow said trying to sound relieved.

"But you do pet.What is it?"Spike said watching her face for a reaction.

He got one, shock."What do you mean?"

"You've been quiet ever since you got off the phone.Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah… at least I think so."Willow said.

"Tell me."Spike said simply. 

"Angel,"

"What about Angel?"

"He wasn't himself.His voice, it was different."Willow said staring off into space.

"Different how?"Spike asked.

"It wasn't Angely.Angel almost always sounds sad.He wasn't this time, of course Cordelia said that he was on a caffeine high."Willow still sounded uncertain.

"But…" Spike prompted.

"His voice sounded husky.Angel doesn't usually sound husky does he?"

"No he doesn't."Spike said furiously, he turned to Willow."Will I need you to do something for me.If Angel comes here, I want you to stay away from him."

"Why?"Willow asked, but then her eyebrows rose."You still think that Angelus has come back."Spike nodded."Okay, I think that your wrong, but until we find out, I'll stay away from him."

"Thankyou."Spike said.


	4. Arrivals

Part 4: Arrivals

**Part 4: Arrivals**

** **

Willow walked into her dorm room a little confused.She was worried about the way Spike was acting.They were getting to be really good friends, but she still didn't understand him at all.He was always being cryptic.Like Angel.That was another thing that she was worried about.She wasn't entirely sure that Spike was telling the truth about Angel.And he did seem really concerned about protecting her.She got changed for bed and went to write in her diary.

Dear Diary,

At this present moment in time, my life sux.I have all these feelings and have no way to express them.No one's really paying attention to me, I think that if I disappeared it would take them a while to notice.Even that would only happen when they wanted some research done.

This whole thing with Spike is really confusing as well; he's almost convinced that Angelus is back.And maybe he's right.At the moment I wouldn't really care if he came and killed us all.

I know that's it's not the best thing to say about Angel, him being Buffy's ex and all, but I liked him better when he didn't have his soul.Sure he was a homicidal maniac, but at least he had character and he smiled a bit.That smile was heaven.It was so sensual, filled with his whole bad boy attitude.No one would think that when they looked at me, that I prefer bad boys.I find them so more interesting than good boys.

Well I should stop all these thoughts now anyway.And better go to bed, I don't want to answer any questions that she might have.

Willow.

Willow put her diary back in her bedside draw and turned off the light.It wasn't long before she was in a deep sleep.

********

Spike was lounging in his crypt when his cell phone rang."Yeah,"

"Spike it's me."

"I gathered that from the lost boy look.What do you want peaches?"

Angel growled into the phone."Don't call me that.Why did you tell Willow that I was back?"

"Oh, I don't know.Just to give her fair warning before you come along and take her away from all that she loves."Spike responded.

"Whatever just don't let her do anything stupid.I don't want her to know that I'm back when I come to Sunnydale."

"And when will that be happening peaches?"

"Tomorrow,"

Spike sat up quickly."Tomorrow!I thought you said you were going to wait for a bit longer before you came and got Red."

"I was," Angelus said shortly."But Cordelia had a vision so we're leaving in the morning."

"Ah the cheerleader," Spike said chuckling, "What are you going to do about her?"

"Nothing, if I kill her then they'll know something's up, s I'm letting her live.Anyway it's not her I want.Not long after we get there, I'm going to take Willow and then we're all getting out of that hell hole."

"Good because I don't know how much longer I can stay here without killing Buffy."Spike shuddered."Especially after she and I kissed because of Red's spell."

Angelus laughed."They don't know that you don't have the chip anymore do they?"

"No peaches, they're still completely ignorant."

"That's good.Sit tight and I'll be there soon.I'm coming to claim what's mine."Angelus hung up the phone without a word.

"Well it was nice talking to you too peaches.See you soon."Spike said sarcastically into the phone."He better get here soon.He's not the only one wanting Red."


	5. Discoveries

Part 5: Discoveries 

Part 5: Discoveries 

** **

Willow woke up in her dorm room alone."I guess Buffy went for a jog," She said to herself. 

She got ready to go to Giles' she was going to see if Spike was right about Angel.Although it was unlikely, she didn't want to wake up and find a very unsouled vampire sucking on her neck. 

Willow got up and got dressed.Ten minutes later she was heading out the door to Giles' house.

She knocked on the door before she entered.The others might believe in just barging in, but Willow thought that it was polite to be given an invitation.

"Who it is?"Giles asked from somewhere in the house.

"It's me, Willow."

"Oh, Willow, come on in, the doors open."

Willow opened the door and walked in, and gasped at what she saw. 

Angel was standing there with Giles.They were both bent over a book deeply engrossed in it.

"Angel."Willow said in shock.

Angel looked up from the book he was reading with a smile on his face."Willow, how are you?"He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms for a hug.A hug that Willow thought went of for a bit too long and was a bit too intimate.He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes for a little while.

"I'm fine Angel," Willow said."Not to be rude but what are you doing here?"

Angel just smiled. "Cordelia had a vision.It had something to do with Sunnydale.So here I am."He spread his arms out wide as if to prove his point.

"Oh, what was it about?"Willow asked curiously, a bit unnerved with the way Angel was staring at her.

Angel shrugged."We don't really know.She said that the vision was really strange, she didn't really get any pictures just feelings."

"What did she feel?"Willow asked titling her head to the side.

"Fear," Angel said staring at the way her hair reflected in the light.

"Fear?"Giles said."That's all?"

Angel nodded still looking at Willow."That's all she told me.Fear and the only images that she got came from Sunnydale.So I packed my bags to come here and tell you."

"Are you planning on helping us?"Giles asked going back to his books.

"Yes.From Cordelia's vision it seemed pretty bad, we didn't know if you could handle it."Angel responded.

Willow was getting a little tired of Angel staring at her."Well you don't have to stay," she said."I'm sure we can handle it.I mean, we have Riley now and some of his commando stuff.We should be able to handle it."

Something like anger flashed in Angel's eyes but was gone before Willow could tell what it was."You don't know that though.I might be more that you can handle.I'm staying."Angel said firmly.

"But what about LA.Don't you have enough baddies there without having to worry about the ones here?What if Cordelia and Wesley need help?"Willow said a bit desperately.

"They can handle themselves.Besides they have other help now."

"Oh?"Giles said looking up from his book."Who?"

"Gunn.He's a street kid, but really good when it comes to fighting demons and other things." 

"That's good that you have that other help."Giles said.

"Are Buffy and that others coming?"Willow asked moving further away from Angel who was begging to look at her strangely. Well, strange to Willow.

"No they're not.They had other plans, so we're all going to meet here tomorrow."Giles said."But if you could, Willow, help us."

"Sure," Willow said getting into research mode."Are there any particular books that I should look in?"

"No," Giles said."Since we don't really know what's going on, the only thing we can look for is something that might be happening around this time near the Hellmouth.Could you please start with that pile over there."He said pointing to a rather large pile near to where Angel was now seated.

"Okay," Willow said."The sooner I get started the sooner I can get out of here."She muttered to herself.

"What was that Willow?"Giles asked.

"Nothing," Willow said blushing."I was just talking to myself."She sat down and pulled out a book and began to look through it.

********

(7 hours and a lot of doughnuts later) 

"Hah!"Giles cried out.

Willow jumped at the sound of Giles voice; it had been so quiet that the sound of Giles voice startled her."That better be a real 'hah' this time Giles."

Giles looked a bit sheepish."I'm sorry.Don't worry, it's not something that is going to happen for a while yet."

Angel looked up from his book.Giles' voice hadn't startled him, Willow thought." You never know it might be something when is it mean to happen?"

"2957," Giles said.

"Oh," Angel said."I guess that doesn't really matter now does it."

Willow yawned."Well as interesting as all of this is.I should be getting home."

"It's dark out."Giles said."Let Angel walk you home."

Willow jumped up."No.It's okay I've waked home in the dark before."

Angel shook his head."That was before Cordelia had a vision that could get you killed."

"Angel's right Willow.Let him walk you home."Giles said.

Willow relented looking at the floor, missing the triumphant look on Angel's face."Okay.Are you ready Angel?"

"When ever you are Willow."Angel said putting on his coat.

"Then let's go."Willow said.She walked to the door and was out before Angel even reached the door.

Angelus closed the door behind him a bit angry that Willow was walking away from him.He caught up to her easily."Is it just me, or are you trying to get as far away from me as possible?"He said, trying to make a joke pout of it.

Willow's eyes jumped to his face, "No, I just want to get home.I'm staying at my parents house not at the dorms."

They walked in silence for a little while until they reached to cemetery.There was a rustling from the trees on Willow's right.The side that Angel wasn't on.He pulled her behind him and waited for the thing to come out of the trees.

Spike stepped out of the trees as if he had every right to be there."Hello pet," he said to Willow.

"Spike," she sighed."You scared me."

"Spike," Angel growled.Willow looked at him sharply."What took you so long?"

Willow looked between the two of the confused.She didn't know what they were talking about."What do you mean Angel?"

Angel ignored her and continued talking with Spike."You were meant to be here ten minutes ago."

"Sorry sire," Spike said lighting a cigarette."I had to give the slayer the slip.She's been following me around lately."

Angel laughed and Willow was shocked.Angel never laughed."Yeah, she never trusted you.Come on we need to do this now."

"Hey!"Willow shouted to get their attention.They finally looked at her, as if for the first time."What are you two talking about?" 

Angel turned to her smiling evilly, "Why Willow my dear, we're planing on taking you away for our own pleasure."

"Angelus."Willow gasped finally catching on.


	6. Conquering

Part 6: Conquering 

Part 6: Conquering 

** **

"What are you going to do to me?"Willow asked a bit fearfully.

Angelus looked at Willow as if he was in deep thought he then looked at her and smiled."Why Willow my dear, I want you."

"What do you mean?"Willow asked confused."Why would you want me?"

Angelus laughed."Who wouldn't want you?You have fire in you that I'm just dying to let out.To me."

Willow looked at Spike, "And you?What's your reason for working with Angelus?Trying to suck up to your Sire in hopes of getting some sort of leftovers."She said scornfully.

Spike was angry at her comment, "Listen here girly.I've had to put up with enough from your kind.I don't have my chip and you know how hard it was for me not to rip out your throat, especially when you would go on with your blabbering?"

Willow was hurt by his comment.Even though she had just said something cruel to him, she didn't think that he would do that to her.She had thought that they had become friends."Why didn't you?"She asked him softly looking him straight in the eye.

Spike saw that she was hurt by his words but he couldn't show any weakness, not in front of his sire."Because Angelus here would have staked me.And I happen to like my unlife thankyou very much."

"Oh," Willow said.

Angelus was getting bored with this situation fast, he wanted Willow and he wanted her now."Let's go."He growled and grabbed Willow's wrist pulling her towards a convertible.

"Where are you taking me?"Willow asked fearfully.

"The last place that they'd look."Angelus said shoving her into the car and slamming the door shut.

"And where is that?"Willow asked.Her fear was quickly turning to irritation; Angelus was beginning to annoy her.

"The mansion."He said simply.

Willow was confused."Mansion?The one on Crawford Street?"

Angelus just smiled and started the car.It didn't take that long to get to the mansion and before she knew it, Angelus was ushering her inside and locking all of the doors.

Willow was amused at that."You're taking an awful lot of precautions for me, aren't you?"

"No I'm not."Angelus said simply."I don't underestimate you Willow.Spike tells me that you've become a very powerful witch.And I wouldn't put it past you to try and escape once the sun comes up."

Willow was angry, because that is exactly what she had planned on doing.She looked around the mansion to so she wouldn't feel at a total loss when she wondered around.It was still the same as when she saw it the last time.Willow did wonder why there was no dust over everything.

As if reading her thoughts Angelus answered her unasked question."Spike has been keeping the place tidy."

"You've been planning this for a while then?"Willow asked shocked.

Angelus and Spike just smiled.

"How long!"Willow was getting frustrated.

Angelus got angry, he grabbed Willow's arm in a vice-like grip."Never tell me what to do Willow.I am your master now, you belong to me.Therefore you do not tell me what to do.I tell you."

Willow cringed, he was really hurting her."Okay Angelus.Please just loosen the grip on my arm.Please!"

Angelus just smiled and let her go."Good, you're learning fast.Come on."He pulled her up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?"Willow asked alarmed.

"To my bed.I think it's time that we get better acquainted don't you?"Angelus said.

"Spike!Help me!"Willow beseeched.

Angelus laughed and turned around to face Spike you was coming up the stairs also."He's not going to help you Willow.He's coming up to join us.Come on now, you'll enjoy this.I guarantee it."


	7. Mercy

Part 7: Mercy 

**Part 7:Mercy **

** **

"Please don't do this Angelus!"Willow cried."I'll do anything if you stop."

Angelus laughed."But what's the point of that?What I want is you, so there is really no point in my stopping is there?"

Willow just continued to struggle, trying to get him to drop her so she could get away.As if reading her thoughts, Angelus said, "There's no point in trying to get away Willow, in the small chance that that might happen, I will just come after you, and when I find you, you will be severely punished."

By this time Angelus had reached his destination, the bedroom.He threw Willow down on the bed and quickly covered her body with his.Willow continued to struggle even though she knew it was useless.Angelus had both of her arms in a vice-like grip and his body was holding hers down, not letting her much room to move, let alone try and escape.

"Stop fighting this Willow.Once we get started, I can guarantee that you're going to like it."Angelus said.

"What makes you think that?"Willow asked through clenched teeth.

"Spike's told me how passionate you can be, when you want to."Angelus smirked."But that you've never really had the chance because of the wolf."

"How do you know?"Willow spat."Oz and I were perfect.I had all I ever wanted, I never needed to ask for anything, he always new what I wanted."

Spike laughed."There's no use in lying pet.I knew that after you had been with the wolf you were jumpy.You were never satisfied.Hell, I could smell your arousal a mile away."

Willow blushed and shook her head."No!You're wrong.I was happy."

Angelus stroked her cheek gently, "No you weren't, but we'll make you.You'll never want for anything.In or out of the bedroom."He kissed her softly and it was impossible for Willow to resist.She kissed him back and his kiss became deeper, more passionate.He stroked her whole body and it responded accordingly.He moved his lips down her neck and towards her breasts.But before Willow could catch her breath properly, Spike was kissing her, just as deeply but less tenderly.

Willow found she liked both of their kisses, Angelus' because they were tender and Spike's because they were rough.

"You're mine Willow." Angelus growled into her neck, "And don't you ever forget that."And Angelus proceeded to show her how she was his.

*********

Willow was lying between Spike and Angelus, as far as she could tell, they were both asleep.And who wouldn't be?She asked herself, after what they had just done, that would make anyone tired.But for some reason, Willow wasn't.Angelus had his arm around her with his hand resting on her breast and Spike ha his head snuggled into her neck.

Speaking of her neck, there were two nice and deep bites there.One from Angelus, and the other from Spike.They had hurt as much as she thought they would, it had felt like she was being ripped apart and because of that, she had bitten into Angelus' shoulder.She had tasted blood so she knew that she had bitten deep. She just wanted to know what was going to happen to her now.Was she going to turn?Or was she going to be okay?

She stirred trying to get up but the arms around her tightened and Angelus and Spike woke up."Going somewhere?"Angelus asked her.

"I... I have to get to the bathroom."Willow stuttered as an excuse.

"It's right through there," Angelus said pointing to a door very far away from the door out of the bedroom.

"Thanks," Willow scrambled into the bathroom. She spent as much time as she could in there.She looked at herself in the mirror.Not only were there bites on her neck, but they were on her breasts and thighs as well.She didn't even remember them, Angelus and Spike had had in her in a state of such pleasure that she didn't even know what was happening to her.

"At least I still have a reflection."Willow said to herself.

"And what a beautiful reflection it is."Angelus said from behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her shoulder.

Willow's heart jumped up into her throat."God!"She cried."Don't do that.You almost gave me a heart attack."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?"Angelus laughed as he sucked on her neck.No matter how hard she tried, Willow couldn't stop her body from reacting to him."I think we need to go back to bed."Angelus said picking her up and taking her to said bed.

"Angelus no!"Willow cried."I can't again so soon."

"Yes you can Willow."Angelus said firmly.And he proceeded to show her.

About an hour and a lot of pleasure later, Willow brought up the topic of what was going to happen to her.

"You're going to stay with us of course."Angelus said kissing her.

"I know that."Willow said realising that no matter what she did that was what was going to happen and to tell the truth, she liked it.She'd had a crush on Spike and Angelus for ages.Angelus, not Angel.In her opinion Angel was a bit too wimpy for her tastes."But what are you going to tell Buffy?"

"That you belong to Spike and I."Angelus said simply."It's easy.Besides, you can't be apart from us for that long anymore.We're bonded."

"What!"Willow gasped.

"We're bonded."Spike said."When we fed from you, you fed from Angelus, and that formed a bond."

"What does it mean?"Willow asked weakly.

"You're immortal.Like us."Spike explained."You have all of our advantages, without our disadvantages.I'd find it a great way to live.And you can't be without us for a long amount of time or you'll go insane."

"What!"Willow said."That can't be.I mean what am I going to tell everyone?Buffy's going to kill me."Willow cried.

"No she won't."Angelus said firmly."I wouldn't let that happen to you. You're my mate and if she'd touch you in any way, I would kill her."

Willow peaked up t him through her eyelashes."You mean, you're not going to go all rampagy and kill everyone?"

Angelus smiled."No little one, I'm not.The only thing I might rampage is your lovely little body."

"I could get used to this."Willow gasped as Angelus moved his talented tongue down her body.Spike soon followed his Sire and they showed Willow how rampagy they could get. 


	8. Prophecies

Part 8: Prophecies 

**Part 8:Prophecies**

** **

Willow had just spent the past four hours n a state of pure bliss and was sure that she wouldn't be able to move for quite a while.

"Feel good pet?"Spike asked smugly.

Willow stretched like a cat."Yep.I fell great.What about you two?"She asked with a smirk of her own.

"The best."Spike said."What about you Angelus?"

"Never better."He said contently smoking a cigarette.

Willow frowned.She really hated the smell of cigarettes, they made her fell sick."Do you have to do that Angelus?"

"Does it bother you?"He asked turning towards her.

By the look in his eyes Willow was afraid to answer the question."Yeah, but as long as you don't blow the smoke in my face the I'll be happy."

Contrary to what Willow had just said, Angelus blew the smoke in her face anyway."Too bad, I'll do what I like."Willow who was in a fit of coughs at the time couldn't say anything.

"Angelus," Spike warned."It wouldn't be that difficult for you to do what she wants, you know." 

"I know, but that's not what I want to do so I'm not going to do it."

Willow shook her head discussed and moved to get out of the bed.Once again she found her way blocked."Where do you think you're going?"Angelus growled at her.

"I'm hungry."Willow said.As if to prove her point her stomach growled."Is there any food in this hellhole?"

"Be careful pet."Spike warned."This 'hellhole' is now your home."

"Whatever."Willow said."I'm hungry."

"Se gets angry when she's hungry peaches."Spike explained to Angelus."It's kind of funny after a little while."

"I'm sure it is."Angelus said amused.His angry at Willow telling him what to do had long gone."Come on then, wouldn't want you to starve to death, you'd be of no use to us then."

"Yes we can't have."Willow said sarcastically to herself, but Angelus heard her anyway and he chuckled.

"Let's go pet."Spike said picking her up and running through the mansion into the kitchen."Is there anything you fancy pet?I'll cook for you."

"You can cook?"Willow asked in surprise. 

"Why does it sound like suck a shock to you?" Spike asked with fake hurt."I was a bloody good cook in my day.Was thinking of opening my own restaurant too, that was before Dru turned me though."

"Can I have pancakes?"Willow asked hesitantly.

Spike shuffled around in the cupboards and nodded. "I think that can be arranged.Peaches, do you want some too?"

Willow turned around in surprise; she hadn't even heard Angelus come in after them.She would have to be more attentive if she wanted to ever get out of here.

"No Spike I don't want any pancakes.There's better food already on the table."

"She's not on the table Angelus."Spike explained patiently."She's sitting on a chair."

"Not for much longer."Angelus said lifting Willow up and placing her on the table.He spread her legs and stepped between them kissing her neck."See, this is the best food you can get."

Willow felt him go into his game face as he continued to kiss her neck."Angelus!What are you doing?"

"Breakfast."He growled and sank his fangs into her neck.Willow screamed even though it didn't hurt that much.She sighed and leaned her head back; giving in to Angelus.He pulled back sooner than she thought but it was because he was letting Spike have a turn."See Spike?"He said while Spike was still feeding."That's better than anything that you'll ever make."

"You're right Sire."Spike said pulling away.He kissed Willow letting her taste her own blood and went back to making her breakfast.

Willow shook her head a bit dazed and Spike and Angelus just smirked at her."What are we going to do about Buffy?I mean, she's not exactly the type not to notice that I have bite marks on my neck."

Angelus was pleased that she had said 'we', it made him smile."Nothing.Not for a while anyway.I've told Giles that Spike and I have taken you away to protect you."

"Protect me form what?"Willow asked sarcastically.Thinking that she needed protection from them.

"From the prophecy that we found about all witches being hunted down."Angelus said.

"What?"Willow gasped.


	9. Independence

Part 9: Independence

**Part 9:Independence?**

** **

"Great!"Willow said throwing her hands in the air."First I get kidnapped by to crazy vampires and now I'm being hunted by a psycho who's trying to kill me.My life just can't get any better."

"Willow calm down," Angelus said calmly.

"No I won't calm down!"Willow yelled."I didn't ask for any of this, any of this.You just come in one day and take my away from my whole life.Did it even get through to your thick skull that I wouldn't like this!That I might hate it!"

With every word Willow said Angelus got madder."I don't care what you want Willow.You're my mate, that's all that matters now.You have to do everything I say.Whether you like ti or not."  
  
"And if I don't?"Willow said defiantly.

"I'll whip the skin off your back."Angelus said softly.

Willow gasped, "You wouldn't."

"Yes I would."Angelus said."And I'll do just that if you don't calm down right now."

Willow did what he said, even though she was fuming about it.She flopped down onto the sofa and folded her arms over her chest.

"And don't sulk."Angelus said."You're not a five-year-old."

"Let her have a pout, Peaches."Spike said."The chit's just found out that she's being hunted.And the strenuous activities that we've been putting her through can't be helping her much."

Angelus laughed despite himself."You're right Spike.Maybe we can get her mind off things again."

Willow shook her head."I just want to be alone for a little while okay guys.I need time to process all of this."

Angelus looked reluctant but said to her anyway, "Alright.But you are not to leave the house.There are no phones around so you won't be able to call your friends.Your not going anywhere Willow, so don't try to do anything stupid."

"All right Angelus," Willow said sighing."I'm not going anywhere.I just want some time to myself.Is that too much to ask of you?"Willow said with an attitude.

"Watch it Willow," Angelus growled."You've already tried my patients enough today.It wouldn't take much to puch me over the edge."

Willow that he was serious so she didn't say anything else to him.For the next two hours she wandered around the house.Trying to look for anything that she could use to her advantage, even if it was only a room to escape to for little while.In her wanderings she realised that Angelus was right, there was no way for her to escape.And what shocked Willow even more was the fact that she didn't really want to leave.

"Had enough alone time pet?"Spike said coming into the room.

"Yeah I think I have Spike."Willow said softly."I have a request to ask of you and Angelus."

"What is it pet?"He asked a bit hesitantly looking at Angelus who was standing behind him.

"Can I have my own room?"

"NO!"Angelus and Spike shouted in unison


	10. Privileges

Part 10: Privileges 

**Part 10:Privileges **

** **

Willow was startled by their reaction.They were both yelling at her about wanting her own room.She didn't know what the big deal was."Why should it matter if I want my own room?"

"Because we don't want you to!"Angelus growled.

"But it's only for some of my things.Computer, books, that kind of thing."Willow explained.

Angelus and Spike still looked at her sceptically.They didn't know what to say to Willow about what she wanted.Angelus was afraid that if they gave her what she wanted then she would become too independent and try and get away from them.Spike was afraid that she would begin to move away from him emotionally.

"I don't like it," Spike growled to Angelus in a voice so low that Willow wouldn't be able to hear."She might start getting ideas."

"I agree," Angelus said."The answer in no Willow.You can put all of your things in one of the rooms down here.Where we can keep an eye on you."

"You don't trust me do you?"Willow asked placing her hands on her hips.In one way she couldn't blame them, she was trying to find a way to get out and tell Buffy what has happened.

"No we don't."Angelus stated."And until we do, you aren't going to be alone for a long period of time."

"Well since I'm going to be here for a while can we at least a few decent things in this house?"Willow was angry that they wouldn't be leaving her alone for any long amount of time.This meant that she wouldn't be able to get away for a while yet.

"Sure," Angelus said shrugging.Willow was surprised; she had thought that he would be dead set against it."We'll go after the sun sets."

"Okay," Willow said a bit uncertainly."Am I going with you?Or is it just you guys?"

"Oh you're going to go with us Willow.How would we know what kind of food to buy you?And don't worry about clothes.You'll just stand there and we'll bring things to you."Willow liked this even better.If they went to a local mall then she might see Buffy and be able to get some help.As if reading her mind Angelus said to her, "Don't think about being able to get any help.We're not shopping local."Willow's shoulder's slumped a bit at that news.

"Why you look really disappointed Willow," Angelus said walking up to her."Is it possible that you were hoping that we would go somewhere where you know people and you could ask for help."He shook his head, pulling her into his arms."Do you really think that I'm that stupid?"

"No," Willow shook her head, trying to something to say about why she was upset."It's just that I won't know what to buy because I won't be familiar with the area."

Angelus shook his head."Don't try and cover up for it Willow, I know what you were thinking.But you should stop it right now.You're not going to get away from me, you're never going to get away from me."

"He's right pet."Spike said coming up behind her."You're ours now, and nothing's going to change that."

Willow knew that there was nothing she could do about that.At the moment, but she was determined that she would try and do something about it at a later date."So," Willow said, trying to get off the topic."What can I buy?"

Angelus laughed."Women," He said to Spike."Always thinking about money."

They both laughed and proceeded to tell and show Willow what she could buy.


	11. Finding about you Destiny

Part 11

**Part 11**

"Oh God."Willow said as she walked into the mansion and collapsing onto the couch."I never thought men could be so demanding when it came to clothing."

Spike laughed as he dumped some of the numerous bags of clothes onto the floor."Well luv, you've never shopped with Angelus before, but now you know and I guess you've learned from your mistakes."

"Yeah I have."Willow said."I vow that if I ever want to go shopping again it will not be with Angelus.God, he's almost as bad as Cordelia."

"Hey," Angelus said walking into the room."There's no need for the harsh insults Willow.That's just mean, comparing my shopping to Cordelia's.I like to think I have a bit more style than her."

Willow laughed, "Sorry Angelus.But you do have more style than her.Hell, look at my outfit.I love it."

"And it looks great on you pet."Spike said raking one of her feet in his hands and began to massage it.He was right though, Willow did look great, the three-quarter length green dress she wore clung in all the right places and showed off all of Willow's assets to their fullest advantage.

"Mmm," Willow mumbles closing her eyes."Sleepy."She pulled her foot away from Spike and curled up on the couch.Angelus saw that and picked her up."What are you doing?"Willow asked snuggling into his arms.

"Just taking you upstairs to bed.You're tired and you need rest.We always need you at your best if you're going to continue to please us."Angelus responded only half joking.

"Funny," Willow murmured into his chest."Sleep good.No pleasing at the moment.Too sleepy."

Angelus laughed softly, "Don't worry little one, there's time for that later."He laid her down on the bed and stroked her hair.Willow was asleep in minutes.

"Do you think we've been a bit too hard on her?Do you really think she's ready for this?"Spike asked from the doorway.

"She'll be ready."Angelus confirmed."I've never had anyone who wasn't before."

"True, but none of them were ads innocent as Willow.What if she can't handle it?Handle what she really is?"

"She'll be ready Spike."Angelus said through clenched teeth."We'll tell her soon and she can start preparing for the inevitable."

"I hope she'll be okay."Spike said watching Willow as she slept."I really hope you're right Angelus."

*****

Willow knew she was dreaming, but she couldn't do anything about it.She was in a large room with a table in the middle, holding a large book on it.Willow approached the book, strangely drawn to it.The front of the book had a symbol on it, a snake wrapped around a sword.

"Strange," she said running her hands over the book.She remembered the symbol from somewhere, but she didn't know where.Willow felt something move against her hand, she looked down and saw that the snake had moved off the sword, had wrapped around her hand and was preparing to strike her.She gasped and froze, the snake seemed to look her straight in the eye before it bit her.

Willow woke up in bed, screaming and clutching the hand that the snake had bitten in her dream.Spike and Angelus came running into the room asking her what was wrong, she looked down at her hand and saw two small puncture wounds there, much like a snake would make."Oh my god," She whispered.

"What?"Spike asked frantically, then he saw her hand."Oh my god."He parroted Willow.

Angelus grabbed her arm."What happened?"He asked licking the blood from her hand."Why is you're hand bleeding?"

"My dream," Willow said softly."It was only a dream wasn't it?I was dreaming, it was only a dream.It wasn't real."She kept muttering to herself.

"Willow," Angelus said making her look at him."What was only a dream?Tell me."

"The book, the sword, the snake.It was only a dream.Dreams aren't real.This couldn't have happened, there must be something in the bed that cut me."

"Will listen to me."Angelus said shaking her."Your dream, was the snake wrapped around the sword?"

Willow nodded."How did you know that?" She saw him look at Spike quickly and she got worried."Why so you know that?What's going on?Why if I got bitten in a dream I wake up and the marks are there?WHY!?"She yelled."What's happening to me?"

"Willow calm down."Spike said caressing her hair."Just breathe, calm down and breathe.In your dream did anything else happen?Or was it just the snake that bit you?"

"It was just the snake."Willow said.

"That's good."Angelus said."We still have time for to make inquires to some contacts."

"Inquires about what?"Willow asked confused.

"Nothing for you to worry about little one.I'll take care on everything.You just stay with Spike and I'll be back later."

"Hurry back," Spike said stroking Willow's hair and whispering into her ear softly.

*****

"What's going on Spike?"Willow asked him as he washed and bandaged her injured hand.

"Nothing for you to worry about at the moment Willow."Spike said."Come on, I think you need some rest."He picked her up as if she was a child and put her back into the bed.

"But I don't want to go to sleep."Willow murmured even as she fell asleep.

****

Willow woke up briefly for a little while to hear Spike and Angelus talking.

"Are they sure?"She heard Spike ask sadly.

"Yes they were."Angelus said and Willow could almost feel him nodding."There's nothing much we can do about it, Willow needs to do this on her own."

"When will she realise what's going on and what she it?"

"Soon.She'll realise what she is soon."

Willow fell back asleep hearing their murmuring voices.

*****

When Willow woke up again it was dark and Pike and Angelus were nowhere to be seen.She rolled over and found a note from them,

Luv, 

Gone out for a bite to eat.Be back soon,

Angelus and Spike

"Leaving me by myself," Willow said."I guess they're beginning to trust me."She heard her stomach growl and realised it had been a while since she had last eaten, Willow got out of bed and headed toward the door to go to the kitchen.All thoughts of food vanished however when she tried to open the door.It was locked."I guess they don't trust me after all."

So Willow sat there for over an hour waiting for Spike and Angelus to come home, because while they might be sating their hunger, Willow was not.

When they finally arrived back home, Willow thought she was going to die from hunger."Finally," she growled, when she saw them."What took yo so long?I'm starving."

"Well aren't you lucky we brought you something to eat."Spike said to her, holding up a McDonald's bag.

"Spike you're a god."Willow said grabbing the bag out of his hand and started wolfing down the contents.

  
"I like to think so," Spike said smiling as he watched her eat like it was her last meal.He sighed, "But I suppose we should tell you why we were gone for so long."He saw Angelus glare at him but he knew it was time for Willow to know the truth.

"Yeah that would be good.You two have been so secretive lately.It was beginning to get scary."Willow commented."So what's the what?"

"Remember your dream?Anyway there was a reason you had that dream."Angelus began, sitting beside her on the bed."It was about your destiny, it's about to come true."

"My destiny."Willow scoffed."And what exactly is my destiny going to be?That is if you two are going to let me fulfil it as possessive as you are."

"To stop the end of the world."Angelus said softly.

"Yeah right," Willow said disbelieving."That's Buffy's job, not mine. Besides, I'm not even a good witch, how am I supposed to save the world?"

"By looking into your past.Willow listen before you start arguing about it."Spike said calmly."Look, there's even a prophecy about it;

The fate of the world in a tiny hand,

The decision is up to her.

She decides the beginning, 

And the end."

"Willow sat back, not saying anything.She had heard that before, she just couldn't place where it was from, but she did know that it was true, knew that it was about her.

"I'm meant to save the world."She said and fainted dead away.

TBC


	12. Training

Part 12

**Part 12**

** **

"Well, that went well didn't it."Spike said sarcastically to Angelus as he picked up Willow and placed her on the bed. 

"She needed to know Spike," Angelus told him."It couldn't be held off any longer.It's almost here anyway, she needs to start preparing."

"God Angelus, give her some time to process all of this."Spike said angry that Angelus wasn't giving Willow the time she needed."And what are you going to do afterwards anyway?Go back to being soul boy, back to your detective agency, what?"

Angelus spun around to face him, his anger evident."I claimed her Spike, she goes where I go.And the soul isn't coming back, so don't try and take her from me.She's mine."

"You also forget Angelus, that we both claimed her.She belongs to me as well.Maybe I should be worried about you taking her from me."

"And you also forget that I'm your sire.Whatever belongs to you belongs to me."

"Whatever Angelus," Spike said to him."If you hurt her, I'll kill you, sire or not.She doesn't need to be hurt by you at the moment.Not after all of this."

Willow moaned and stirred on the bed.Spike rushed to her side, stroking the hair off her face."Come on pet, open up those eyes.Come on Willow, open your eyes."

"Do as he says Willow."Angelus told her."I don't have time for you to be lying about in bed."

Willow's eyes snapped open and she glared at Angelus.She sat up, moving off the bed to stand in front of him.She poked her finger at his chest pronouncing each jab with every word she spoke."Don't tell me what to do Angelus.I've just been told I have to save to world.That's a pretty big this if you ask me-"

"But I didn't," Angelus said taking her finger away from his chest and holding between his hands."I didn't ask you anything Willow, I told you.There's a difference.You have to save the world.I'm the one who's meant to prepare you, train you, for that.We need to start training right away.There no time to waste, the time is almost here."

"God, you can't even give me a minute to process all of this can you."Willow raged pacing around the room."I have to save the world.I would like some time to get used to that.Okay!I wan to sit and get used to it.I don't want to go and train for something when I'm still in shock over finding out about it.Angelus you're just going to have to wait until I'm ready."

Spike smiled proudly at Willow and smirked at Angelus."You heard her, she doesn't want to train yet.Let her have some time to herself first."Spike led Angelus out of the room, keeping a tight grip on him when he tried to go back to Willow.

"She needs to be trained Spike, we don't have much time left."Angelus growled trying to pull away from his childe.

"And if you keep pushing her Angelus she's going to run.We can't let her run; everything counts on her being able to handle this.Do you really want the world to end?We all know what'll happen if it does, and wherever we go won't be as happy as where you went before.No one will be able to handle it.Not the evilest of demons, no one."

"I know," Angelus said looking at the closed door."But I don't want to loose her.What if she doesn't make it though?What if we loose?We don't know what will happen if the world ends.All the prophecy says is that 'bad will occur.'We don't know what that means.No one has been able to translate the last part of the text.I don't want to loose my mate Spike."

"Do you think I do?"Spike demanded."Willow means as much to me as she does to you.I've been the one with her all these months.I was with her when dog-boy left.Where were you?In LA!Living the high life with your detective agency and celebrity friends.Willow means more to me than she ever has to you.You always just thought of her as a thing, something you owned.Well she doesn't need you, I'm here to-" Spike stopped because Angelus' fist slammed into his face.Spike looked at his Sire shocked, then jumped on his, slamming his fists into his face.

Willow came outside her room when she heard the commotion.She found Angelus and Spike rolling around the floor fighting eachother."Stop it!"She yelled but to no avail.She finally screamed, "STOP IT!"And they stopped, not because if what she said but because when she yelled she shattered all of the glass in the house. 

"Whoa," Spike said."Remind me never to get her that angry at me.I don't want to blow up."

"Agreed," Angelus muttered."Remind me to do the same."He turned to Willow."Well Willow, looks like you've shattered all the windows."

Willow just stood where she was, looking where all the glass used to be in the windows."I did that.I didn't mean to do that.All I wanted was for you guys to stop fighting.I didn't mean to shatter the windows."

"Willow calm down.It's all right; it's just your powers showing themselves.They're not dangerous.If you learn how to control them, you won't have to worry."Angelus told her.

"Then teach me," Willow said turning to him."I want to learn how to control these.I don't want to hurt anyone."

Angelus smiled, happy with her decision."Then let the training begin."

*****

For the next four weeks all Willow did was train.She learned how to fight with weapons and without weapons.She now fought better than Buffy.That was another shock.Angelus and Spike let her see her old friends.But she wasn't allowed to stay with them, they were allowed to stay in the mansion and train with her, but she was not allowed to be alone with them.

Angelus taught her everything, while Giles tried to translate the last part of the prophecy, where the final battle was going to be.

"Do you think he's pushing her too hard?"Riley asked Buffy after watching Willow train for 8 solid hours.

"Yes," Buffy said."But I think she knows how to handle it.She fights better then me.She has more stamina, more strength.She can handle more than she used to."

"Your right.I'm still worried about her though."

"So am I."Buffy said watching Willow."So am I."

"I have doughnuts!"Xander yelled walking into the room."Fun for all.Willow stop training and come to the good stuff.The only reason for living.The jelly!The God of all doughnuts, we must bow down to it is worship, and then show him our true nature.To eat him!Oh my friend, you have lived a wonderful life, but it is time to meet your fate."Xander stuffed most of the doughnut into his mouth and in a few seconds the whole thing was gone.

Willow laughed at Xander and went to reach for a doughnut.Just as she was about to put it in her mouth she saw Angelus shaking his head at her."No, Willow.You can't have that."

Willow sighed and put the doughnut down.She then got up and walked away not wanting to watch everyone else enjoy what she couldn't have.

Buffy glared at Angelus."You know, you could have let her have that.It wouldn't hurt her."

Angelus shook his head."Willow needs to be in great shape.That means she needs to eat healthy, she can't have junk food and that's final."

"Yes dad," Buffy grumbled and walked off to find Willow.She found her not long after sitting outside in the sunlight."Hey Will, what are you doing?"

"Hiding,"

Buffy laughed."In plain sight.Wait a go Willow, no one will think to look for you there."

Willow laughed as well."I'm hiding in the sun.They can't come out here to get me.It makes me feel a bit better."

"Yeah, what's with that?Angelus won't let you do anything, you can't ever eat a doughnut for Christs' sake."

Willow shrugged."It's no big deal.It's not something I need."

"But it's something you want."Buffy pressed.

Willow nodded."There are so many things I want.But they won't let me have any of them.I want to leave the house, I can't.I want to spent time with you guys, alone, they won't allow it.See?"She said pointing to the window where Spike was standing watching them."I swear if this doesn't finish soon, I think I'll so insane."

"So leave," Buffy said."We'll get you out of here and save the world together, just like old times."

"You have no idea how much I'd love that.But I can't, Angelus had a warlock put spells on the house, so I can't get out without one of them.And since they aren't going out anytime soon with me, I just have to stay here.But having you guys here has kept my sanity.I just hope that this is all over soon and my life can get back to normal."

"We all want that Will," Buffy said wrapping her arm around Willow."So there's something that's been bugging me for ages, how did Spike loose his chip?"

"He never had it."Willow explained."Well he did, but it never worked.It was all an act, so that he could get close to me and find out what was going on."

"So you mean I could have killed him all along?"Buffy demanded."I wish I had known that before because he would be dust right now."

Willow smiled but lost it when she heard Angelus' voice."Come on Willow, you have to complete your training."

"No rest for the wicked."Willow commented standing up.

Buffy grabbed her arm."If you need anything Willow, you can ask.We're all here for you."

Willow smiled, "I know."

Angelus grabbed her arm when she walking into the house."Don't you ever go out in the sunlight with one of the again.Do you hear me?"

Willow snatched her arm back."Spike was watching us the whole time, Angelus.You don't need to worry about anything.I'm going to do this, and when it's over I'm gone.I'm going back to my life where I was happy and had fun."

"Willow," Angelus said softly."I'm only trying to prepare you.If you're not ready you'll die and I don't want that to happen."He pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"I know that, but you need to lighten up, these are my friends, not homicidal maniacs.I need some time with them to feel normal.And that's what I am normal, I may be special but I'm still normal.You need to let me be around them or I'll do insane."

"Alright," Angelus agreed grudgingly."But I don't want you to go far.And take the cell, I want to be able to get in contact with you, if need be."

Willow squealed."Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou."Willow really was happy, for the first time in a long time she was able to have fun with her friends.


	13. The End

PART 13

**PART 13**

** **

So Willow did have fun with her friends, but it wasn't for long, because everything that Willow was training for came quicker than they thought it would.And before Willow knew it she was fighting the very thing that she had feared.

The fight went on for a long time, almost four hours and Willow could feel her strength failing from her, but in her minds eyes she saw what would happed if she failed.What would happen to her friends, they would be slaves to the demons, even Buffy, if she survived.The whole world would be in slavery where the demons would just kill a person when they felt the need.The human race would be kept in cages like animals and bred, when the demons needed more.

All of these images gave Willow the strength she needed to kill the demon, but when she was done she didn't know she would survive, everything hurt so much and she hit the ground, hard.

"Willow!"Spike cried running over to her.She was unconscious but Spike could see a weak pulse in her throat."What happened?"He demanded of Giles.

"She's use too much energy, she might not have enough to keep her heart beating."Giles responded.

"No!"Spike roared."She will live.She's too strong to die.She can't die."Spike whispered brokenly.

"She won't die Spike," Angelus said kneeling next to Willow and taking her from Spike's arms despite his growls of warning."She is too strong.I'm taking her back to the mansion to recover."

Spike followed Angelus back to the mansion and watched as he laid Willow down on the pillows.She was so pale, her skin looking like porcelain."She will be alright won't she?"Spike whispered.

  
"She'll be fine.Come, on lets leave her alone for a while."Angelus said leading Spike out of the room.

*****

It was two months before Willow fully recovered.There were times when she would wake up for a few minutes but would fall asleep again before anything could be done.

Everything felt so strange to her.Willow had been locked in her own little world for the past two months and seeing all her friends and the real world was almost too much for her.But she was okay, and it didn't take her long to get back into her natural order of things.

"How're you feeling?"Buffy asked walking into her room.There was one thing that hadn't changed, Spike and Angelus still wouldn't let her out of bed.

"I'm fine, as I've been telling people for the last three weeks since I've been awake, but will anyone listen to me? No, I mean it's my body, I know what it's capable of."

Buffy laughed."They're just worried about you.Give them time, besides you like being waited on hand and foot."

Willow laughed as well."Yeah that is a plus.So what's be going on lately?Any new baddies?"

"Nope, just the usual boring stuff, we really do need you back Will, Xander and Anya are really getting scary, I need you there with me to even things out."

"Well you're just going to have to wait."Spike said walking into the room with a tray of food in his hands."Red it's quite ready yet to see the big bad world."

"Yes I am," Willow said but to no avail.

"I'm sure you think so pet, but you're not."Spike responded looking at her lovingly.

"What's going on in here?"Xander asked poking his head in the door.His eyes lit up."So this is where you keep all the food."

"Don't even think about it.This stuffs for Willow."Spike said glaring at him.

It wasn't long before the whole gang came into the room, and they were joking around like old times.It was great, all the people Willow loved the most in this world were right here with her.Things couldn't get any better.Well they could, Willow thought as she watched Spike and Xander get into yet another fight.

"Can't you boys just grow up?"Giles asked."It's worse than watching two puppies fight."

"But it's just as entertaining."Buffy responded laughing as she watched her friend and once enemy roll around on the floor because Spike had called Xander something that he didn't understand.

"And Xander might get sweaty," Anya said."I like it when he gets sweaty, it makes my think of wanting to have sex with him, like I'm thinking right now.Xander!" she called out."We have to go now."

"Why?"He asked still fighting with Spike.

"Because I want to have sex."Anya said.

Xander was up with lightening speed, grabbed Anya hand and ran out the door calling."See you guys later, we're taking to room down the hall."

"Just don't break the bed this time."Willow called out.

"And don't make so much sodding noise.I nearly went deaf last time."Spike grunted getting himself off the ground.

** **

"Are they at it again?"Angelus asked as he saw Xander and Anya run down the hall."

"Yep," Buffy grinned, the wrinkled her nose."It's kind of strange when you think about it.I think Anya's still got some sort of power that always makes Xander want to have sex."

"I don't think so Buffy."Riley said putting his arm around her shoulders."He's a man, men always want to have sex."

"That's true," Willow said looking at Spike and Angelus.

Everyone laughed and Willow's life was happy again.And she was gong to keep it that way, no matter what.

THE END


End file.
